Worth It
by Aureast
Summary: Yuki is the daughter of one of the richest companies in Japan. She's supposed to be elegant, proper, polite, but instead she loves karate, food, and is anything but polite. Well, at least not in front of her father. After transferring to Ouran High School she never expected that to change, but it was totally worth it.
1. Prologue

**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club!**

* * *

"It was horrible, they're so mean!" The latest victim of the Hitachiin twins wailed as her friends patted her on the back and comforted her.

Near the corner of the back of the room, a certain blonde haired girl with piercing turquoise eyes glared at the wailing girl and tsked. Her fingers tapped on her desk annoyingly until she couldn't take it anymore. She stood up abruptly out of her seat and stormed out of the classroom towards the Hitachiin twins' classroom.

She took out a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled some words on it before folding it neatly and quietly walked in to the noisy classroom that the Hitachiin twins belonged to. She quickly scanned all of the faces in the classroom thankfully finding out that the twins were not in the room.

The girl let out a sigh of relief and walked towards the two vacant desks at the end of the room and plopped the note she wrote on one of the desks. Which one did she place it on? Whatever it didn't matter, because either way, her plan would work perfectly.

* * *

"We got another love letter, Kaoru." Hikaru said blankly as he read the horrible handwriting.

"Ah, another?" Kaoru said and tore his eyes away from the window, suddenly interested. "What time does it say to meet her and where?" He reverted his eyes back to the window where they got a perfect view of where they had met their previous victims.

"First off, the letter is to me. Second, it says to meet her at the usual spot and at 12:00." Hikaru said and his brother nodded, not taking his eyes off the window.

"And what time is it?" Kaoru asked and Hikaru glanced at the clock on the wall at the front of the empty classroom.

"11:59"

"Then she's right on time." Kaoru nodded at the window and Hikaru followed Kaoru's eyes to see a blonde haired girl looking around nervously. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Hikaru smirked and they both walked out of the classroom triumphantly.

* * *

"Sorry, I must have kept you waiting." One of the twins said and walked up to a girl with long, wavy, blonde hair and turquoise eyes. "I read your letter."

"Hikaru-kun?" The girl asked and blushed but the twin shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry, but I am Kaoru." Kaoru said and the girl's eyes widened. "You must have mistaken my desk for Hikaru's when you put the letter in it." He paused and took the letter out of his pocket. "Even so, would you mind if it was me? The truth is, I've always thought you were cute. And Hikaru seems to have another girl that he likes. Well, would you mind?" He added and the girl blushed a deep shade of red before it disappeared immediately and she smirked.

"Hey, Kaoru!" The girl said to a tree a good 10 meters behind 'Kaoru'. "Hikaru is pretending to be you, and I know you're behind that tree."

After a couple of moments Kaoru hesitantly came out from behind the tree with his eyes slightly widened. Both of the twins stared dumbfounded at the girl and her smirk grew wider until the corners of her lips reached her ears.

"Honestly, that's the best you two can do? I'm disappointed. I thought it was gonna be better, you two are infamous for this prank after all." The girl said and rolled her eyes.

"How did you-" Hikaru started, but the girl answered before he could finish.

"I know what you're thinking, I probably asked one of the girls you victimized, but no, I didn't. A girl just came crying like a baby in to our classroom and mumbling something about a 'love letter' and the 'Hitachiin twins'. So I connected the dots, that's all." She said and started to walk back in to the school but paused to look back at the twins.

"By the way, I don't understand why people find it so hard to tell you two apart. You're Kaoru," She pointed to the twin on the left whose eyes widened even more. "And you're Hikaru." Then she pointed to the twin on the right. And before the twins could say anything, she turned on her heel and walked back in to the school.

* * *

**Yeahh... Once I saw episode 20 of Ouran Highschool I just really wanted this to happen to them... They were real assholes in middle school XD. I still love them though, don't kill me. This is just the prologue, the other chapters are all gonna be at least 2k words, I promise! :P**

**Anyways, I hope you guys liked it and I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**

**-Aureast**


	2. Expect the Unexpected

**Okay I'm ready to write! I got my sweater, music on repeat, a bag of chips, and two water bottles. (I drink a lot of water, don't judge me XD.) WOOOO I'M PUMPED GUYS! LETS DO THISSS!**

**One more thing, I LOVE YOU ALL! YOU'RE AWESOME. I GOT 5 REVIEWS ON THE PROLOGUE! YOU GUYYYSSSS! THIS IS LIKE A BIG ACCOMPLISHMENT FOR ME ILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOU! As you can see reviews make me happy, even criticism!**

**Did I mention I love you guys?**

**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club!**

* * *

"Wow! It's huge!" Yuki stared dumbfounded at Ouran High School.

She had on a red pullover hoodie with ripped jeans and black army boots. Her short and wavy blonde hair, that looked more like boy's hair than girl's hair, was spiky and tousled.

She sighed and started to walk towards the huge entrance to the high school. She shielded her eyes from the sun as she looked up at the clock tower only to find out she was five minutes late.

On her first day, too.

Her walk quickly turned in to a run and in a couple of moments she was opening the doors to the school and walking in to the office. As she entered the office a breeze of coffee and way too much perfume hit her like a bullet. She saw two large desks that formed a 'U' shape with papers, books, a computer, and small drawers with shelves.

"How may I-" One of the office ladies started in a bored tone but once she tore her eyes away from her computer screen, her eyes widened. "Y-You're Yuki Himura, daughter of Akihito Himura?" The office lady stuttered and the girl mentally facepalmed herself. Every single time, the same reaction.

"Yup... That's me.." Yuki said and the lady gasped.

"Go get Miss Himura her uniform!" The office lady shouted at one of the people standing at a door on the side of the room.

"S-Sorry b-but we don't have anymore female uniforms, we only have male uniforms." The girl the office lady shouted at stuttered, causing the office lady to scowl.

"No, it's fine! I can wear a male uniform, it doesn't matter to me." Yuki pleaded and the office lady quickly turned her head towards her.

The office lady stared at Yuki for a couple of seconds before telling the girl to go get her uniform. Yuki deflated and looked over her schedule. Class 1-A. She looked at a map of the school and found Class 1-A all the way in the other building.

Great.

* * *

"Class 1-A..." I mumbled to myself as I passed several rooms. Finally, I stopped at a room with a sign above it that read: 'Class 1-A' and I sighed in relief. I loosened my black tie that went with the blue suit that the office lady gave me before opening the door to Class 1-A. Once I walked in to the classroom all eyes were on me in less than a second.

"Uh... Who are you?" A boy with brown hair and glasses said that looks to be the class president. For once, he didn't actually faint when he saw me. Shocker.

"My name is Yuki, I'm a new student." I said while I tried to avoid saying my last name this time. His eyes widened for a second but he looked back towards the clipboard he was holding before I could see.

"Oh, you sit next to Kaoru over there." He said and pointed to a boy with light auburn hair and amber eyes. I looked to his right to see an empty desk and I walked towards it to sit down. As I was walking, I heard girls whispering to eachother stuff that sounded like:

"Oh! Yuki-kun, he's so handsome!"

"Is he a new member of the Host Club?"

My walk slowly turned in to a speed walk until I reached my seat. Host Club? What the _heck_ is a Host Club? I'm definitely not- Oh yeah, I'm wearing the boy's uniform. Next to me, the boy named Kaoru smirked and I glared at him. I looked past him to see a boy with brown hair and wide brown eyes and next to him there was another boy who looked identical to Kaoru. Oh, twins.

Back at the front of the classroom the president started blabbling on about something I didn't really care about and before I knew it, I fell asleep.

"Hey, Yuki-san! Wake up!" I heard someone say and I just mumbled in response.

"Is he dead? Can we draw on his face?!" Another voice almost identical to the last one said.

My head immediately shot up causing it to collide with another. "Ow! That hurt!" I shouted and rubbed the top of my head where it got hit. My blue eyes narrowed and I looked up, again, to see who I bumped in to.

"I'll say, Jeez! Is your head like steel or something?!" Hikaru said while he rubbed his forehead. Beside him his twin brother was caring for him while the boy with brown hair and eyes stood next to them with his arms crossed.

"It _was_ your fault, Hikaru. You were too close." The boy said blunty.

"Okay, hold on. Who are you people again?" I said as I noticed that we were the only people in the classroom.

"They're Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin," The boy said and pointed to the twins. "And my name is Haruhi Fujioka." Haruhi added and I snapped my fingers in realization.

"Oh, you're a girl?" I said and the twins froze. Haruhi nodded, unfazed by the situation unlike the twins. In less than a second the twins linked their arms with mine and started to carry me out of the classroom.

"He found out Haruhi's secret!" The twins yelled in unison as they continued to carry me down the hall. "We have to tell M'lord!" They said again in unison as they turned around a corner and down the hall I could see two double doors.

"Uh, where are you taking me?!" I yelled at the twins but they didn't answer. Instead after a couple of moments they opened the double doors and threw me in. "Ugh... What was that for-" I said and turned around towards the double doors where the twins were _supposed_ to be standing.

"Welcome!" I heard several voices say from behind me. Who is it _now_?

I turned my head around and right as I did, I regretted it immediately. There stood Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi (when did she get there?), and four other boys I didn't know.

"He found out Haruhi's secret, M'lord." Hikaru said and I raised an eyebrow at him. What's wrong about Haruhi being a girl?

"I really don't care if he knows I'm a girl..." Haruhi said and a boy with black hair and glasses shook his head.

"If he tells anyone about your secret it will ruin the Host Club, Haruhi." He said and started to write stuff down on a clipboard.

"Maybe Yuki-chan can join the Host Club!" A boy that looked to be in elementary school said enthusiastically. Wait he's wearing the high school uniform... And this Host Club thing again?

"Okay hold on, I don't even know what the Host Club is and I don't want to join it either." I said while I stood up and brushed the dirt off my uniform.

"Well, you have to join or we can't let you leave. We can't trust you to just leave with Haruhi's secret anyway." The twins said bluntly causing me to sweatdrop. They're talking about me as if I'm a toy... "Maybe we could blackmail him, or maybe make him owe a debt like Haruhi..." The twins whispered to eachother.

"Do you people even know who I am? And again- What the heck is the Host Club?!" I shouted at them.

"Yes, you're Yuki Himura." The boy with glasses said and cracked a smile. Annnnd, he still avoided my question about the Host Club. "_Son _of Akihito and Sakura Himura, transferred from America at the beginning of middle school." He fixed his glasses and looked up from his clipboard. "A very rich family known throughout Japan."

"Uh, yeah..." I said nervously. How does he know that much? "So you can't blackmail me or make me owe a debt." I narrowed my eyes at the twins specifically and they shrugged.

"So wait, Yuki-chan isn't joining the Host Club?" The elementary/highschool boy said with tears in his eyes.

"No." I said bluntly, but he didn't seem to take a hint.

"I'll let you borrow Usa-chan." He said, holding up a stuffed bunny in my face.

"No."

"We can do halfsies with cake."

"N- What where?" I said before he grabbed my hand and dragged me over to a tea table with cake and sweets all over it.

"I think we found a weak spot," Four eyes muttered to the rest of the club and they nodded. "Yuki-kun, if you join the Host Club we'll pay for your lunch." He said and I immediately turned my head away from the cake to face him.

I eyed him. "How long?"

"Until you graduate."

"Deal." I said and continued to eat my cake. Having them pay for my lunch would mean that my father wouldn't get mad at me for getting three meals, and all I have to do is participate in a club. So it's not as bad.

Right?

"Is Himura-sama in here?" A lady who poked her head through the door said.

"Yes, I'm here." I said and the lady entered the room and gave me a bag. I peeked inside the bag to see my new uniform from this morning and I grinned. "Thank you." I said before the lady bowed and left the room.

"What's in the bag?" The twins appeared from behind me and I shivered.

"It's just my new uniform, this one is too tight." I lied and they eyed me for a second.

"I'm just gonna go change..." I said, breaking away from their stare but once I looked behind me I saw that the whole club had started to follow me. "Are you guys some major perverts or something?"

"No, but M'lord probably is with his fantasies about Haruhi." Hikaru said, earning multiple protests from the blondie. Stuff like 'It's only natural for her Daddy to dream about his little girl'. As they continued to argue I quickly slipped in to the changing room and began to change.

"Oh and I forgot to tell you guys something," I said as I started to walk out of the changing room and heard the bickering stop. "I'm a girl."

* * *

**I'm done. With this chapter. I TRIED TO FINISH IT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE FOR YOU GUYS BUT I TOOK A THREE HOUR NAP AND STUFF. It's 1AM now XD. Oh and I also finally finished the manga and Tamaki and Hikaru fight a lot, so yeah. The ending was cute by the way, if you haven't already you should totally read it :P.**

**Yes, I changed her name. I just thought it was weird how she had a Japanese surname but an English first name :/. I promise there will be no other major changes! Just little tiny ones okay?**

**Well, I hope you guys liked it and I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**

**-Aureast**


End file.
